One aspect of a safe is to secure valuable objects against theft or other unauthorized access. Safes are commonly manufactured from cast or formed steel, and with a door secured by locking pins, and with a key-operated or combination lock. The walls of the safe are normally made of carbon steel of thicknesses between 0.10 inch and 0.12 inch. Additionally, multiple layers of fire resistant gypsum boards within the steel envelope and a layer of interior material serve to further safeguard valuables.
The steel outer shell of the safe is normally constructed by fitting parts together which are then joined by welding to make a box into which is fitted a door or lid and snugly against a seal around the door frame to prevent access to the interior.
Such a single-unit safe has a drawback of needing to be of a size small enough to be moved into place and is therefore susceptible to attack by an unauthorized person simply removing the entire safe from its premises for subsequent cracking elsewhere where the thief is unconstrained by time, noise, access to cutting tools, or the like. Another drawback is that in place, conventional un-armored safes are susceptible to attack using rotating or reciprocating saw blades against the flat surfaces.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved safe system in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional safes.